Love should be allowed
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Chuck and Blair slipt up before College, agreeing to meet four years later if the love is still there. Will Chuck show up?


_A/N: I got the idea from Blair's dream about Bette Davis and Audrey Hepburn. Read and Review please. I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did it would be renamed The Chuck and Blair show._

He wouldn't remember. She was sure of that. It had been exactly four years today. She was twenty-two now, they both were. Central Park was cold; the leaves were just starting to fall off the trees. It was the middle of September and there was a bite to the air. Her trench coat was pulled tightly around her. She looked at her watch. There was still half an hour to go. She cursed herself for being so early. She sat on the bench staring at the ducks. The ducks he used to bring her to feed when she was sad.

She didn't know what she was going to do if he didn't turn up. She couldn't just go on and forget that she had turned up and waited for him. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust at any minute with the anticipation. The seconds ticked by like hours. She cursed herself for coming here but what else could she do. At least she would know he had moved on and maybe on day she could move on to. One day the thought of him wouldn't rip through her, wouldn't almost kill her, wouldn't make her regret the three years she had just spent.

She tried to forget him. She had tried so hard to forget him but every day he was there in her head. Everything had been perfect until she got accepted into Brown half way through her freshman year. It wasn't Yale but it was an Ivy League School and that was all Blair asked for after she found out she was not going to get into Yale. She had to leave just before Valentine's Day. He arranged to celebrate it two weeks early. He decorated the flat with candles and rose petals, he bought her chocolates, flowers, her favourite stockings and dainty silver bracelet with the word "Forever" inscribed in the back of it. They sat holding hands over a candle light dinner.

"_Chuck…."_

"_Don't say it."_

"_I have too" She sighed "We can't ignore the elephant sitting the corner watching us."_

"_Blair if we say anything it makes it real. Making it real means Chuck and Blair are no longer Chuck and Blair."_

"_It's North Western. We can't pretend I am not leaving in the morning. I am going to be hundreds of miles away. Chuck this is it" She almost trailed off._

"_It's never going to be over for me. We can do long distance. I'll fly out as often as I can and you only have to ask and you can come home to me."_

"_Chuck it's too hard. You will get bored. As Audrey said it's better to look at the sky than live there"_

"_Blair I love you._

"_I love you too, but it's not enough."_

"_Don't do this"_

"_Look at once a week at the sky Chuck, you find what you are looking for. It's better to look at the sky than live there"_

Blair regretted that conversation every single day of her life. Chuck took her the airport the day she left. She thought she could have been strong but the tears flowed down her face. He kissed her and wiped the tears away. She could see he was trying so hard not to cry himself. He handed her a small red box and an envelope. He told her he loved her, and she said she loved him, and always would.

"_This date four years from now if you still love me, met me in Central park, at the bench we used to have breakfast at. I'll be the one in the scarf." Chuck kissed her one last time "I'll be the one still loving you."_

She nodded and he walked away. She buried her face in her hands for a few seconds while she composed herself and then turned and walked through the gate. She smiled at the lady at the desk, and answered her questions politely because that's what Blair Waldorf would do, even though her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She wanted to turn run after Chuck and tell him she had made a mistake but she didn't. The box contained a small heart necklace. The note read _"I may be a thousand miles away from you, but my heart isn't"_

She never thought he would remember. She had tried to go out on dates, she tried to move on but she always found herself comparing the guys to Chuck and they never compared. She always wondered if Chuck was going out on dates. She knew there would be girls. She wasn't upset or angry. She knew it was what he needed and she would never begrudge him that. She wanted him to go out and be happy.

She had gotten her degree. She had graduated top of her class and been the valedictorian. She looked out to the audience when she was making her speech and tried to find him. It was completely stupid because why would he be there? It had been nearly four years, and yet she still thought about him daily. She nearly picked up the phone several times to ask him to come and get her. Of course she never did that. He probably had changed his number. She knew it was best for him that they had gone there separate ways.

She had always thought she understood the love Juliet felt for Romeo. The love that meant she would do anything for him, but it was only when she fell in love with Chuck that she finally realised why Juliet had to die. She had to die because it was the only way for her to love Romeo properly. Blair leaving Chuck was the only way she could love him properly.

She knew the day she graduated she had two weeks until she would be sitting on the bench in Central Park. The days had dragged like months. She just wanted to get the day over with. She obsessed over the tiny insignificant details, like what shoes she should wear. She laughed bitterly at herself. She was getting all dressed up and she was going to be sitting by herself in Central Park on a late August morning.

She arrived early and sat on the bench. She pulled her coat tighter around her. She watched the ducks swimming and became envious of them. They didn't have a care in the world. The weren't the ones who were worrying about everything. They weren't about to get there heart broke. She looked at watch and only thirty seconds had passed since she sat down. She didn't want to leave yet but it was killing her to stay. She felt that everyone was going to know that he didn't want her. That he stood her up

"Audrey Hepburn was wrong"

She turned round to see Chuck standing behind her wearing his trade mark scarf. He smiled and was holding a small blue box. She felt tears filling up in her eyes. He walked round and took a seat beside her. He took one hand and placed it against her freezing cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled. A tear fell from Blair's eyes and landed on his hand. He slowly brought her face up to meet his and gently touched her lips with his. The kiss was slow and soft, it was full of longing and heartbreak. Blair's hand found its way to his warn cheek. She realised how stupid she had been, how she had forced them to be apart for three years for no reason. Chuck pulled away from her slowly and rested his forehead against hers "Told you I'd be the one in the scarf."

"How was Audrey Hepburn wrong?"

"She said "Anybody can look at the sky, only a few get to live there." She was wrong. Anyone can live there with the right person."

Blair didn't know how to answer that. She simply threw her arms around his neck and rested her face in the crook of his neck. She knew her tears were falling onto his shirt and soaking it but she didn't think he would care anymore. "I think she was right" Blair whispered "She said "love should be allowed""

"I'm all for it"


End file.
